What are you doing on New Years Eve?
by wells' writings
Summary: Our favorite ladies go to a party on New Years Eve and find love.
1. Putting on the nines

Title: What are you doing on New Years Eve?  
  
Author: Anastaisa Wells  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Our favorite ladies go to a party on New Years Eve and find love.  
  
Notes: This is my first fic. I hope you all enjoy. My next fic will not be this short. Three more chapters are written to come after this one. Also I borrowed the info section from the way I do my RPG entries.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations owned by the Disney Company. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
6:30 pm New Years Eve 2009  
  
An early 20's blond was standing in front of the open French doors to the balcony of a hotel room. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt she did not look like she belonged in the expensive room. She was looking out fondly at the skyline as the sky was showing the many colors of the setting sun in the distance. The skyline hadn't changed much from the time she saw it only those few years ago after jr. high.  
  
The lady turned back into the room. She walked over to the dressing table and picked up the invite. The silver script on the black paper invited her to a masquerade ball. It was to be held by her friend Isabelle. The event started that night at 8 o'clock pm. The clock on the mantel read 6:45 and she knew it was time that she got ready to attend the party.  
  
Sitting down on the bench she started to ready her hair for the evening's style. She caught glimpse of the pictures she had brought with her and placed on the table. She picked them up one by one and placed them in the frame of the mirror. The first picture she picked up was one of her and a girl who looked just like her but in black hair. She smiled as she placed the picture up. She then pulled out a picture that was taken in front of a Christmas tree just a week ago. The picture was her and a girl with brown hair sitting under the tree sipping cider. Slowly she placed this picture on the frame. The final picture she picked up was taken that last summer. The two girls from in front of the tree and one boy with bushy brown hair were hanging on each other like good friends in bathing suits on a beach. The girl's smile dropped at this picture.  
  
She sighed deeply as she brushed her hair out and put it up in that night's style. Slowly she put on her make-up. She was trying real hard but her melancholy look just wouldn't go away. She grabbed her clothes for the night off the bed and slipped into the bathroom to change. Coming out a few minutes later she went to the dressing table one more time to finish the outfit with the jewelry that was set out for the night. When she placed the tiara on her head she looked stunning but sad. She looked to be a princess with out a prince to love.  
  
Grabbing her handbag she walked out into the hall. There stood the brown haired girl from two of the pictures. The blond smiled at the site of her friend. "Lizzie! You look great," said the brunette.  
  
"Miranda you look fabulous in your purple spaghetti strap dress. Will is going to be stuck to your side all night long," said Lizzie.  
  
"I hope so. This is my first trip to Rome after all and I don't want him to fall for some roman beauty," said Miranda.  
  
"The only Roman beauty that I see is you Miranda my wife to be," stated the tall brown haired chap with blue eyes that was standing behind the ladies.  
  
Miranda smiled and turned into her fiancés' arms and kissed his lips gently. Will tilted his head down to meet her lips. After the affectionate kiss, Will turned to Lizzie and placed an arm out towards her. "Can I escort you two fine ladies to our carriage?" he asked.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie smiled and took his arms. The trio was smiling and ready for a night of fun. Miranda couldn't help but notice that her best friend's smile didn't quite reach all the way to her eyes. 


	2. Two strangers in the night

Title: What are you doing on New Years Eve?  
  
Author: Anastaisa Wells  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Summary: Our favorite ladies go to a party on New Years Eve and find love.  
  
Notes: This is my first fic. I hope you all enjoy. My next fic will not be this short. Three more chapters are written to come after this one. Also I borrowed the info section from the way I do my RPG entries.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations owned by the Disney Company. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
8:30 pm New Years Eve  
  
"Lizzie, Miranda, Will, I am so glad that you could come." said an excited Isabella.  
  
"Well when you pay for the room and the ticket I had to come. Besides it has been too long since the last time that we got together," Lizzie answered hugging her long time friend and almost identical twin.  
  
"Come in and enjoy the food. Dance! Oh and take a look at the gardens out back they are beautiful tonight." Isabelle told them this as she escorted them into her house.  
  
The 'quite party with close friends' that Isabella had invited them had 100 people already. The cars that were lined up out side promised another 50 or so people would be pouring through the doors in the next half an hour. Everyone was having fun on the dance floor or in the line for the food. The music that filled the building set an up beat mood.  
  
"I guess it is time to put on our masks," said Lizzie. She had just noticed that everyone else in the room had their masks on their faces.  
  
After donning the masks Will asked Miranda to dance and at Lizzie's approval the couple strode off to the dance floor. The blond was alone again. Her smile faded. Slowly she walked for some punch and snacks. Then she planted herself at a table she was sure was empty and prepared to sit there all night waiting for midnight to come. She watched as her best friend danced the night away with her fiancé.  
  
About an hour later she was startled when there was a cough on the other side of the table. Lizzie had been too busy nursing the same glass of punch to notice the man sit near to her. Lizzie looked at the guy for a second. He was wearing a pin striped black zoot suit topped off with a black fedora. His curly hair was popping out of the bottom of the hat and his green eyes popped out from the zebra striped mask that he was wearing. Lizzie then started to get worried as she saw he was choking on a piece of ham roll that he had been eating. Looking at him worriedly she rose to get out of her chair asking, "Are you going to be ok? Do you need the Heimlich maneuver? I know it if you do." She had taken a life saving course in the last year of High School.  
  
The guy at the other side of the question said huskily, "No! (ughum) No, I will be fine except the fact that the chip seems to have scratched my voice."  
  
Lizzie got up saying, "Let me bring you something warm." She came back a few minutes later with a hot glass of tea and sat down next to him. "This should help with your voice. It always helps me when I am going to sing," she told the man with a smile.  
  
"Thanks" He said softly.  
  
"So why aren't you out there with the rest of the party?" Lizzie asked not wanting to hear the silence again that had been surrounding her.  
  
"I came alone and was really hungry." the man joked.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said sadly.  
  
"You looked like you could use a friend only I hoped that I could introduce myself by talking to you not by choking on a half bitten chip, " He said with an embarrassed tone to his voice. He turned his face out to the dance floor with a blush.  
  
"Well, I am glad that you sat down here," said Lizzie with the first genuine smile she had on her face in a couple of days. She didn't know why but she was feeling completely comfortable with this strange man. She looked at him awhile before asking, "How did you meet our hostess?"  
  
"She and I met a few years back though a mutual friend of ours," said the man.  
  
"Same here. So was this your first trip to Rome?" said Lizzie. The two talked for a few more minutes about Rome and other same topics like the weather.  
  
During a lull in the conversation the man asked, "So would you like to dance?"  
  
"I would love to, " answered Lizzie. He reached down and took her hand. While rising she looked at him and said, "You have been my hero tonight. I am sure that tonight would have been boring and slow with out someone to talk with. I am sure glad you came along. I was feeling very lonely."  
  
Leading her out into the dance floor, his voice low, the man said, "Anything for you McGuire." 


End file.
